Hunting Love
by Au.Frfr
Summary: "Werewolves and vampires are not real" " For your information, they are." Mikan Yukihira the child of a father werewolf and mother vampire enrolled to the Alice academy. Hotaru Imai a pure vampire. And two lovely and tasty human crushes. Jealousy. Discovery. Love. Hate.
1. The New Student

**Title: Hunting Love**

 **by: Au**

 **Summary: "Werewolves and vampires are not real" " For your information, they are." Mikan Yukihira the child of a father werewolf and mother vampire enrolled to the Alice academy. Hotaru Imai a pure vampire. And two lovely and tasty human crushes. Jealousy. Discovery. Love. Hate. By the way. Unicorns are real too.. QWQ Just saying.**

* * *

 **Chapter one: New student**

* * *

 **Mikan's Pov**

I remembered mother's last word before she got killed by a werewolf. She said "Remembered yesterday I told you to survive one day without me? Good job honey. Now survive everyday without me" That was her last word before she vanished into thin air and go on to her next life. Vampire and werewolf are enemies, they have been fighting among human for thousand of years. My mother and father has already past away and probably are together in heaven watching me. Today I'm enrolling into Alice Academy.

I walked into the offices. I bow to them. They greeted me with a smile and a wave. I walk toward to a blondie, he or she, I don't know yet. I'm guessing it's a he. I give him my transfer paper and said hi. He smiled and hold me up like a baby and swing me around like a kid. He said "Hi! My name is Narumi." I nodded. I mean what do you expect me to say when a random he or she teacher pick you up like a baby and swing you like how a kid would like. Um im 14 already. And ain't i supposed to be heavy? How can he just pick me up like this?

He put me down. He read the paper I gave him.

" Oh you must be mikan. hi. I'm your homeroom teacher." Yo paused right there! He's my homeroom teacher?! How unlucky i am. "Hi. I guess you're my homeroom teacher?" I said awkwardly.

"Come on. I'll bring you to your classroom and here something you'll need" He handed me a whole stack of paper and a book. A brown Student handbook.

I followed the teacher to my classroom. Maybe if i asked nicely to change classroom they would let me. Well since the principle is my Uncle. I repeat my uncle. Unlike my father, my uncle is a 100% human being. Well since my grandfather from my dad's side is a 100% human being too. We stopped at the classroom 2B. He turned to me and said "Come in when I give your a signal." he winked at me. I feel like throwing up.

 **Someone's Pov**

Ugh the stupid fan club president sumire is flirting with that bunny boy. Why did I enrolled into a human school. I would have bite her and suck all the blood out of her disgusting oily body. Ew i shouldn't do that. That would be bad for my body.

( au. want to talk: Hi. Lol i'm pretty sure you all already guessed who this someone is. well maybe..)

If mikan wouldn't disappear with her mother few years ago i wouldn't be here trying to find her. Baka. Where are you?

(Au want to talk: Now you know?! if no.. i guess i'm really bad at giving hints..)

"Ah Hotaru-chan you're bleeding" I looked up to the glasses boy with dirty brown hair. I realized that I'm nosebleeding. There is a smell that smell so good since the morning and i'm pretty sure it's not sumire. I'm not attracted to Ruka that much so I don't think it's him. It's a familiar smell. Hm I wonder what is it.

"hm." I replied as i wiped the blood with my bare hand. God i have to admit, my blood smell nice. I guess i'm just too fabulous. Yuu handed me a napkin. I nodded and take the napkin from him. Then the gay as hell teacher walked in the room. He swing around like a ballerina dancer. "Good morning students and lovely honey" as he blow kiss to people. "Today class we will be having a new student!" Hm that's must be it. That's the sweet smell i smell since the morning. I smirked.

"Imai-san? Are you okay? You seem more evil and creepy as always?" Asked the bunny boy. Ouch that really hurt my heart. When your crush said you're MORE evil and creepy AS ALWAYS. Wow this boy sure have ways to hurt people in innocent way. Someday i will definitely bite him.

"Yukihira-San please come in." Yukihira. Yukihira. Yukihira. It must be…

The next second i saw is a girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes walk in the classroom. Her milky white pale skin and brightly red lips. Mikan. I finally find her. I realized that i started to tear up. I ran to her and hug her.

"Mikan" I whisper.

 **Au: ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ Phew 1st chapter is done!**

 **Mikan: Hello.**

 **Au: Omg not again. ʕ** **ﾟ ● ﾟ** **ʔ**

 **Mikan: it's me, I was wondering If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything**

 **Au: No Stop!**

 **Hotaru: They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah But I ain't done much healing.**

 **( Song: Hello By Adele. Gotta admitted this song is pretty brain washing. QWQ)**

 **Lol. Thanks for reading. Excuse my grammar. and Bye. And um. Please review. Pretty please?**


	2. Long Time No See HotaruMikan

Chapter 2: Long Time No See Hotaru/Mikan

 **Au: Thank You Peachyballs143. And no Mikan and Hotaru did not swapped personality.**

 **K: Lol it's not yuri.**

 **Kiran: Thank you for liking my plot. Btw you will find chapter 2 short and weird.**

 **Kira: Thank you so much. But i might have disappointed you in this chapter. This chapter is basically how the gang greeted or introduce themselve to Mikan. But PLEASE pick an event you would like to read in the future chapter.**

 **Gia: ! I will try to make it longer. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: LOL THANK YOU**

 **Yoshida Haru: Lol thank you.**

Third Pov

Everybody in the room was surprised. Who wouldn't? The cold ice princess show her emotion to the new girl in school. I REPEAT. The cold ice princess show her emotion to the new girl in school. Well whatever. The brunette seems surprised. She muttered "Hotaru?" and hugged the raven girl back. The teacher seems confused too, he said "Um I guess you two know each other." And then he looked at the raven girl and continued "Very well.." The ice princess manage to stop crying and act all normal after sharing a long hug with Mikan.

She walked back to her seat like nothing had happen. She went back fixing her invention. The brunette let out a small smile.

" My name is Mikan Yukihira. I'm 14 years old." She smirked at everyone.

The class start asking her questions.

"Are you single?" One shouted out

"You look pretty." Another shouted

"Do you know Hotaru? You guys were hugging each other!"

"Can we make a fan club out of you?"

"Are you single?!"

The brunette rubbed her hair and said " So many questions. I don't feel like answering..Narumi can I just sit at my seat?"

The blonde teacher said " Yeah sure, Mikan-chan. Umm please sit next to Natsume. The guy with the raven hair who sit at the back of the room." The brunette walked to her seat and sit down. She turned to the person next to her.

"You smell...delightful?" She blurted out.

"Hn. Creepy fangirl again, Ugh. " He said.

"EXCUSE ME?" The brunette screamed.

"You heard me. Creepy Fangirl."

"First, i'm not your fangirl nor creepy. Second.."

"Second, i will bite you if you make me mad again." Muttered under her breathe.

"Second what?" He asked.

Natsume POV

" You smell...delightful?" Asked by this random girl who sit next to me. I looked at her strangely and said "Hn. Creepy Fangirl again, Ugh." Another fangirl to deal with but at least this time, she's better than average looking people. Like pretty? Her long brown hair and her dreamy hazel eyes.

She suddenly screamed " EXCUSE ME." Like very loud and everyone in the class was looking at us.

"You heard me. Creepy Fangirl." Haha When she scream, her whole face turned red. She look like a tomato.

Mikan's POV

I feel like my face is burning up. He kinda insult me when he called me a creepy fangirl.

" First, I'm not your fangirl. Second." No one want to be your fangirl with your attitude. I muttered " Second, I will bite you if you make me mad again," Hoping he wouldn't hear me. I looked at him. He have pale skin like a vampire, crimson beautiful eyes.

" Second what." He said. I turned my attention to the talking teacher.

After class:

Ah the bell finally ring. It seem like forever everlasting. I was packing my notebooks, textbook, and paper into my bookbag. I looked up and saw hotaru walking toward me. She dragged me by the collar of my shirt and to her laboratory.

"Hotaru-Chan how are you?" I smiled at her. She stare at me and shot baka bullet at me. She look like she's about to murder me.

"Where were you all these years?!" She asked.

"Wondering around the world to search for _that_." I reply.

She freeze, she didn't move an inch. She bowed down at her leg and said "Welcome home Mikan." I laughed as I help her get up. "Where's the mean and cold hotaru i know?"

"Here." She said as shoot baka gun at me.

LUNCH TIME ( **MY Favorite time of school qwq )**

"Hey Mikan-Chan. I'm Anna. Nice to meet you." Said a pink bubbly girl as she approached me and hotaru with her gangs. I smiled. " Hi anna-chan nice to meet you too!"

The rest of her friends sit around us.

A girl who blue hair said " I'm NonoKo. Anna's dearest twin sister."

The Anna and Nonoko both said "YUP" I stared at them confused. Then A guy with grey blue hair said " It's a twin thingy. Trust me, i'm scared too" I like this guy's goofy smile.

"Sumire.." Said a green hair girl with cute makeup. Hotaru who's sitting next to me whisper to me a word. I busted out loud " Permy? The name is so adorable!"

The gang introduce themselves to Mikan.

 **QWQ… Sorry for the short and weird chapter. This chapter is basically, their introduction to Mikan. I guess i done a pretty bad job. It's confusing ..yeah i know. Oh sorry for the long update. Please let me explain. I started working on a new story. The idea just came to me in the middle of the night.. To readers.. Please pick an event that will occur later in the chapter.**

 **a. Natsume and Mikan starting to like each other.**

 **b. Hotaru's confession to Ruka**

 **c. Full moon, Mikan show some people her true form.**

 **d. Cooking Test: Anything that has a lot amount of garlic.**

 **Please pick an event. :) OH yeah review please. tell me if you like it or not. I'll try my best to change what you don't like. OH! this is very important. I want advice on how the story should continue. love ya**


End file.
